


想象以上少年

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: from少年感熱愛者調節了兩人的家庭狀況（。）奇奇怪怪台灣腔有違法亂紀有，禁止學習。角色只是角色，僅限此虛構故事，與真人無關。
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, 焦, 羊铁 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	想象以上少年

**Author's Note:**

> 【肖俊】  
> 獨自長大的少年。有著讓人移不開視線的眼睛。似乎有很多秘密，卻又十分純凈。
> 
> 【揚揚】  
> 離家出逃的少年。外貌是純潔的天使，內心是小惡魔，做事的動機似乎都是為了「有趣」。

＊＊＊  
筆直的河堤上，鋪滿了落日的陽光，在這一天中最後的光芒下，一個少年拼盡全力奔跑著，影子被夕陽拉得長長。

少年頭上顆顆汗珠順著長頭髮淌到下頜綫，滴在他鬆鬆垮垮的白色T恤衫上，滴在長長的河堤上，滴在夏日的夕陽裏。

在這一條直綫的動點上，少年在前面奔跑，後面五六個少年追趕著，一邊追趕一邊發出少年人的叫喊。

少年充耳不聞，衹顧自己奔跑，可是似乎也到了體力的極限，脚上的海軍藍帆布鞋機械地踏在地上，衹是能跑得動就好了。但是力氣跟不上大腦的指揮，少年脚步不穩，俯身跌在地上。

後面追趕的少年也早已耗盡體力，追了這麽久，都快想不起來為什麽要尋這小子的仇了。眼看天就要黑了，少年們肚子也饑餓起來，就坐在地上起不了身了。為首的強壯少年，喘了兩口粗氣，硬是跟到逃跑的少年跟前，泄憤地踹了兩腳。被追趕的少年也沒有力氣和這幫頑童抵抗，這群少年們出了幾下子氣，便也三三兩兩地走開了。

一個硬來攪和他們踢足球的臭小子，不肯聽老大的指使，敢當著他們的面兒耍花招。要教訓他，他還這麽能跑，真是累得人生氣的勁兒都散了。

紅得慘烈的夕陽被地平線吞沒了。不知從何處來的烏雲脾氣暴躁，就這樣下起雨來。

少年就這樣淋著雨，癱在地上，像一塊皺巴巴的破毛巾。

下起雨來也好，本來跑出一身汗，黏糊糊的，就著雨水幹脆沖洗掉了。

就這樣一動不動地趴在地上過去了十多分鐘，可能是覺得淋雨有點冷了，少年揚揚從地上爬起身來，正對上另一個少年的眼神。

和他一樣，被雨水拍打，渾身濕透。頭發和衣服緊貼在身上。

一片濕氣中，肖俊的眼神繁星燦爛。

少年與少年相遇了。

本該是只有這兩人四目相對，處在這命運的時刻，但是揚揚呢偏偏不巧，後腦勺不知道被哪個頑童悶了重重一棍，精疲力盡的他只好在肖俊驚恐的眼前，沈沈栽倒下去。

呸！這種故事的展開肯定沒什麽好事情！

＊＊＊  
當揚揚再次蘇醒時，肖俊正在一旁沖洗身體。還穿著剛剛在雨中的白T恤和牛仔褲，一只手捏著自來水管，一只手撥弄著頭發。揚揚太累了，擡手的力氣都提不起來，就那樣看著肖俊背對著他沖水。就那樣看著肖俊接著甩掉濕透的T恤，赤裸上身沖洗身體。

「咳咳。」也許是淋雨受涼了，揚揚忍不住咳嗽了兩聲。

揚揚的咳嗽聲吸引了肖俊的註意。他關掉水龍頭，帶著一身水朝揚揚走來。因為身上穿的褲子和鞋子都濕透了，每走一步都留下一個濕漉漉的腳印。

「你醒了。」肖俊似乎在用嗓子的深處說話，聽不出來是問句還是陳述句。

「這是哪裏？」揚揚望了望周圍。他好像沒來過這麽偏荒的地方。

「這裏原來是個教堂，早就荒廢了。」肖俊答道，並坐在揚揚身旁。

「你是剛才吃冰棒的那個孩子啊。」揚揚也坐起身來，笑著對濕漉漉的少年說，你叫什麽名字？

「肖俊。你呢？」

「劉揚揚。」

「你後腦還痛嗎？」肖俊問。

啊對，昏倒之前是被人打過一下，揚揚聽到肖俊提起，才想起摸摸自己的後腦勺，不碰還好，碰一下還是痛的他扯嘴角，那疼痛的表情看得肖俊也跟著疼了。

「你臉上這怎麼了？」揚揚注意到肖俊嘴角瘀青了一塊，眼睛下方還有一點擦傷。

肖俊扁扁嘴道：「我和那傢伙打了一架。」

揚揚一聽，哈哈大笑起來。肖俊伸出手，揚揚也伸出手和他會意地一拍掌。

「你要回家嗎？」肖俊問道。

「不太想回呢。」親近起來後，揚揚的笑也多了。

肖俊在這樣破敗的地方落身，他是什麼人，揚揚現在還不太想問。自己本來就是從家裡跑走的，不該問外面遇到的人從哪來。

「我也洗洗澡吧，雨水就這樣乾了會有味道。」揚揚站起來，向剛剛肖俊沖洗身體的水龍頭旁邊走去。

肖俊看著揚揚站起的背影，莫名覺得心情很好。

揚揚學著肖俊剛剛做過的擰開水龍頭，把自來水管對著自己沖刷。真涼啊！夏天的夜裡，冰涼的水打得人有點痛，剛剛昏迷的睡意一下子全被衝跑了。

揚揚轉身看見肖俊也起身，一時惡趣從心中起，將水管對著肖俊噴射水槍。

「呀啊！」肖俊本來身上也未乾透，又被揚揚捉弄，假裝生氣地衝向揚揚，奪過水管往揚揚身上沖水。

少年就這樣在水中歡笑玩鬧著。

＊＊＊  
「呀，我餓了。」揚揚在外面打鬧了一整天，肚皮早就扁了。

「我們去街上，便利店還沒關門。」擦乾身體後，肖俊對著揚揚扔過去一件乾爽的T恤。

「謝啦，先借你的衣服穿下咯。」揚揚接過T恤，紅色淡淡的，好像是洗褪色了。肖俊身上的天藍色T恤也是有些褪色的。

衣服上並沒有什麼动人的香味，那大概都是少女對美少年的想像。如果一定有某種氣息，也只是空氣和清水的感覺。

但從靈魂上嗅到的是和自己相似的味道。揚揚覺得這個朋友沒來由地就很親切。

雙手插在褲袋裡，悠閒地向城市中央走步。夜深了，路上沒什麼行人，只有兩個少年，肩膀挨著肩膀，沿著馬路走著，影子被路燈拉的忽短忽長。走著走著，還頑皮地踢起石子，你追我趕起來。

「鈴鈴鈴。」兩個少年步伐歡快，走進一家仍營業的便利店。店員犯著瞌睡，懶得招呼小毛孩子客人。肖俊和揚揚就隨意挑選著麵包零食。

「肖俊啊，你下午吃的冰是什麼口味？好吃嗎？」揚揚問。

「哦，巧克力的。不過我觉得还是抹茶味的好吃。」肖俊老實答道。對他來說，無論什麼都是抹茶味的最好吃。

「那給你拿一隻抹茶的，我嚐嚐巧克力味的好了。」揚揚說著，拉開冰櫃，撿出兩隻冰棒。

又晃了兩圈，揚揚走近肖俊背後，「肖俊選好了嗎？」

「好了，就這些可以吧？」

「要不要試試聽我的？」雖然路上兩人聊天中得知是肖俊比劉揚揚年長個一歲，但揚揚並没在意這一歲的差距，仍舊直呼其名，肖俊只覺得由他的意便是，笑不應答。

「？」肖俊還沒反應過來，就被揚揚扯著手腕拔腿就跑。

困乏的店員來不及反應，追出門去也追不上背影，只好衝著少年疾跑后留在身後的風咒罵。

肖俊咬著牙齒跟在揚揚背後飛奔，而揚揚更是越跑越歡，在夜色中哈哈大笑起來。

今天實在是跑了太多路了，揚揚回頭看看甩開追逐的人並沒有跟上才停下腳步，彎下腰手撐在膝蓋上，大口喘氣。

肖俊一個跨步衝上來，把揚揚撲倒在地，兩人翻滾在地上，嘻笑打鬧。

「原來你這麼壞的。」肖俊壓在揚揚身上，怪罪地戳了揚揚的肚子。

揚揚笑嘻嘻地撥開他，「這樣不好。我也是突然就想這樣做，就是想要馬上跑掉。」揚揚真是個壞孩子，但還是笑得天真可愛。打開了巧克力冰棒的包裝紙一口塞進嘴裡。

肖俊並沒有急著吃他的抹茶冰棒，而是墊在了揚揚的腦後。

「喔涼冰冰的還真舒服！」揚揚開心地叫出聲。

「沒那麼痛了吧。」肖俊語氣溫柔。

「肖俊你，真的是很會照顧人啦。」揚揚笑的像天使。「剛剛不是還說我壞，我這麼壞的人，你為什麼要和我做朋友啊？」

「因為你長得蛮好看的。」肖俊漫不經心地答著真實答案。

冰棒紙因為冷氣變得濕潤起來，肖俊只好把它從揚揚腦後拿開，打開包裝吃了。

「噗！原來你看臉的？！」揚揚沒想到肖俊會這麼回答，無意識地抓了抓後腦被潤濕的頭髮。但畢竟是句漂亮的誇獎，揚揚還是忍不住樂開了花。

「那你呢？為什麼跟我在一起玩？」肖俊咬著冰棒木棍問道，雙眼亮晶晶的，比叢林裡的小鹿眼睛沾惹了更多露水。

「肖俊就是很溫柔地在對我好不是嗎？我今天可是被痛扁了一頓哎，只有肖俊肯把我撿走，我當然要黏著你啦。」劉揚揚以手肘挎在肖俊肩上，這是與之前打鬧不同的，突然並自然的親密skinship。「而且肖俊也很好看喔，我們走在一起就是超絕好看咯！」

肖俊從懂事起就獨來獨往慣了，和揚揚熟識起來也讓他有了期待。鮮少能夠從同齡人口中聽到誇獎，肖俊喜不自勝，一雙滴出水來的眼笑彎了，眼角溫柔而多情。

嘴裡含著的冰棒好甜，兩少年的笑也好甜。

兩個人向棲身的舊教堂走著，撕開各種零食的包裝邊走邊吃。惡作劇地剪刀石頭布，贏了的打輸了的一拳，向對方頭上扔糖紙，手裏有什麼，就用什麼打仗。肖俊猜拳老是輸，挨了揚揚好一通嘲笑。就這樣嬉笑吵鬧以搶劫來的食品填飽肚子後，夜真的深了，等走到教堂，兩個人的疲憊也漸漸上來。

「來這裏。」肖俊打開教堂院子中一臺報廢卡車的車門，靈巧地爬進駕駛室，在裏面向揚揚伸出手。

卡車的臺階很高，揚揚用力一蹬，肖俊抓著他的手臂把他拉上卡車，可是兩個人額頭不小心撞在一起，同時大喊好痛，喊過卻又同時笑出來。

「哇啊好玩！」卡車駕駛室空間很大，一個男孩的身形填不滿一個座椅，揚揚摸著報廢卡車裏面各種儀表機關，「好神奇啊！」

肖俊笑著伸出手指，在風擋玻璃上寫字「Yangyang」。

揚揚也笑，跟著在自己的名字下邊寫上「Xiaojun」。

「去後面吧。」肖俊轉了個身，打開後窗玻璃，鑽到後面的卡車廂裏。揚揚也跟著翻進去。肖俊扯開一塊大苫布，掛在卡車邊上。苫布下是一塊舊床墊，揚揚便坐下來。

「你每天都睡這？」

「當然不是，有星星的時候我才來這裡。」肖俊踩掉鞋子，在揚揚身邊躺下。

揚揚也平躺下來，看著星星。星星閃動著，好像某個朋友的眼睛。

「肖俊，真的睏了喔。」揚揚含糊著說。這天消耗得太多，睡意很快就爬上來了。

「晚安。有事情就叫醒我。」肖俊朝揚揚的方向偏了偏頭，也闔上雙眼。

「嗯。」揚揚伸出一隻手，搭在肖俊身上，劉揚揚不再動，肖俊也不動。

「……冷。」揚揚睡夢中迷迷糊糊地都囔著。

「哦。」肖俊未睜開眼，卻淡淡地回了一句，身體向著揚揚貼的更近了些。少年的體溫令揚揚感到心安，無意識地又朝肖俊懷抱深處鉆了鉆，這之後又恢復了動也不動的狀態。

兩個少年在睡夢中擁抱著，於是這一夜過去。

（注，大概睡成這樣hh）

＊＊＊  
「起來啦揚揚。」肖俊蹲下系鞋帶，眼睛看著揚揚，誰知道他怎麼學會不用看也能系鞋帶的。

「再躺會兒。」揚揚懶懶地嘟囔道。

「我今天有打工，要掙點零花還錢喔。你哪裡也不去嗎？」肖俊把臉正對著揚揚看著他說。

「那我跟你一起去可以嗎？我也能拿零錢嗎？」揚揚睜開眼，望著正上方盯著他的肖俊，目光相對也不避開。

揚揚似乎睡得不太好，一隻眼睛睡出了疊起來幾層眼皮，肖俊看著他的眼睛覺得有點想笑，但還是說，「那要問問老闆願不願意咯。」

「你在哪裡做什麼？」

「就是個水產市場，搬運海鮮的，很累喔。」

「你去我就去。」說完揚揚痛快地起了床。

前一天下過雨後，天氣有點涼，揚揚抓了件棒球服披上，袖子很長，手伸不出來。「肖俊你不怕冷的喔？」

「不怕，不過我也討厭冷。」肖俊說。

就這樣走到水產市場，路上站在路邊攤前，兩人共吃了一碗水煮麵，這次當然付了錢。吃得肚裏暖暖的，也好幹活。

水產商老闆雖然沒有招新學徒工的計畫，但偶爾多一個毛頭小子討一天工資對他也不壞。正好下午他想偷懶去打花牌，讓肖俊上午做完力氣活以後下午幫他照看攤子。

揚揚是第一次做這樣的事情，看到什麼都很新鮮，但似乎在大人的世界裡很是認生，全無昨天調皮的樣子，一直黏著肖俊不肯走遠。肖俊雖然看上去腿細細的，手臂線條卻十分健康，這讓揚揚產生了一些微微的羨慕，雖然他的力氣也不小。

肖俊因為以前也來做這種工作，所以輕車熟路，揚揚就跟在肖俊身後，有樣學樣，兩個人合起伙來也做的井井有條。

劉揚揚對這裡很好奇，雖然味道不是很好聞，但是魚缸裡的大龍蝦實在是太有趣了，如果不是怕被它鉗到，大概會一直都它玩下去。

「你今天來就好多了，往常我一個人，早就會累了。」午飯時間的空檔，兩個人捧著便當在庫房門口席地而坐。肖俊還是一如既往地細嚼慢嚥。

「我來這一回就很累了，你一個人，肯定要辛苦的。」揚揚幹了一上午的體力活兒早就餓透了，雖然便当遠不如家裡燒菜好吃，有些鹹又有些膩，但他還是胃口不錯，吃掉了很多。

「嗯而且還可以多一個說話的人，分散一下疲勞。」肖俊說，「我也沒想到，你還要跟我一起來做工。」

「我實在是不想回家啦！學校正在放假我又不用上課。整天沒什麼事做，家裡又很悶，說不定我爸媽到現在都還沒發現我不在家裡了。」揚揚用方便筷子逗弄一隻活章魚，章魚把觸手纏到筷子上，他又抖著手立即甩開。

肖俊沒有接他的話，只是看著揚揚和章魚在筷子之間纏鬥。揚揚時不時地發出一些奇怪的叫聲，他只好拍拍他，說不要影響其他人。

＊＊＊  
過午後的日光曬得人暖洋洋，周圍也沒有什麼人。揚揚坐在水臺旁，肖俊坐在他前面一點的地方，隨便找了點東西讓自己不要閒著。揚揚看著攤子也不忙，低下頭瞇著眼睛。剛剛肖俊叫他不要玩弄食物，後面也不和他聊天了。揚揚忍不住在想，是不是什麼地方錯了，讓肖俊不舒服了⋯⋯

「揚揚啊不要睡覺啦～」肖俊頭也沒擡就抛出這麽一句話。

「嗯？我哪有睡覺？你看見我睡覺了？」揚揚聽聞瞬間抬起面孔，還嘴回去。

「你不就是睡覺了嗎？」肖俊正在編繩結，視線很集中，說話也沒停下手上的動作。

「我真的沒睡覺啊。」揚揚小小不滿地癟癟嘴。「那你呢？你在玩什麼東西？」

「我在幹活啊～」編繩結嘛。

「這個不是玩的嗎？」

「這個做得好看的話，也可以拿去集市上賣錢。」肖俊接著說，「之前的一個大嬸教我的，我編得還不錯呢。」

「這個不是女孩子玩的東西嗎？」

「大嬸也說過男孩子不太容易有耐心編好呢，不過足夠耐心的話，也是編得好的。」

「你好像童話裡那個給變成天鵝的王子哥哥織衣服的那個公主啊！」揚揚脫口而出。

「啊？不要，我要做王子。」

「公主不好嗎？做公主也蠻好的嘛。」

「你覺得好你去做啊。」

「我是說 **你** 現在這樣比較適合耶。」

少年人你一言我一語地拌嘴，卻聽不出絲毫慍氣。這到底算不算是吵架呢？

忽然兩人都懶得說話了。嘴角的笑意卻還一時消不下去。

一會兒，劉揚揚真的覺得有些睏意纏上來了，但他還是顧忌著在打工中，只得向肖俊發發牢騷：「奇怪，我以前沒有這麼愛睡覺的，這還是在外面，怎麼會犯睏的。」

「是不是你頭被打倒的地方還沒好？再休息一下？沒關係這裡有我。」肖俊放下手裏的繩子，看著揚揚。揚揚向他靠過去，兩個人的肩膀抵在一起。

「快點下班吧。」劉揚揚說。

＊＊＊  
出逃的日子就這樣一天接著一天過著，兩個人開始熟悉以自己的方式照看對方。揚揚和肖俊帶著打工賺來的錢去便利店還賬，也是做好了心理準備，意料之中地被店員臭罵了一頓，卻完全沒有影響到心情。總覺得看著他倆說說笑笑地離開，那個店員變得更生氣了。

雖然是獨自一人長大的，肖俊卻不是什麼自立孤僻的性格，相反更需要在一個群體之中，三兩成群，把自己掩護起來。所以他非常害怕不合群，即使是在人群裡看不到的地方掩埋著，但千萬不要落下。即使知道孩子王是個欺凌人的惡霸，也想要能夠躲在人群後面就好了。這樣就不會被當作攻擊對象。

但是對揚揚背後出手這次，是他軟弱至今最後的忍讓了。雖然他並不知道揚揚怎麼得罪了他們，但這次他想要把揚揚從人群中拉出來。欺侮人的惡霸本來就不應該被原諒。

「肖俊你真的很勇敢。」揚揚說。「如果是為了我，那我很開心，這是真的。但也是為了你，你面對了自己，我替你開心。」

肖俊輕鬆地笑笑，很快這樣的笑又從他臉上消散而去，「一個人還是會讓我有點慌張。如果我能夠有自己安身的群體就好了。」肖俊說。

「可是這樣，就看不見肖俊你自己的顏色了啊。」揚揚說道。

肖俊抬起頭看揚揚。

揚揚也眨著绵羊幼崽的眸子看肖俊。

「我有東西想送你。」肖俊移開目光。

「好啊，我喜歡收禮物。」揚揚笑。

「你注意到我今天戴了這個嗎？」肖俊把左手手腕伸到兩人的距離之間。手腕上套著兩個繩結打出來的手環。

「是手環？挺漂亮的，啊，是你編出來的嗎？」揚揚想起海鮮市場中肖俊手上不停忙著的活計，繩結鬆弛有度，能看出他很擅長，也很熟練。

「嗯。送你一個，我們一人一個。」肖俊抓起劉揚揚的手，把退下的手環套在揚揚白而細嫩的手腕上。

揚揚嘻嘻笑。肖俊也跟著笑了。他們舉起手，互相比量著，還抻拉手環輕輕彈對方的皮膚。玩多麼幼稚的遊戲兩人也都樂此不疲，一定要打打鬧鬧，糾成一團。毫無花紋裝飾的繩結手環，真的沒什麼特殊的。但就是很舒服的，安穩地套在手上，也不會發出聲響，也不會輕易斷裂。肖俊送的禮物，他喜歡，他好像和肖俊就這樣被繩結手環綁在一起了。

下午的夕陽沿著河面泛光，反射出的光線有些刺眼。劉揚揚就站在肖俊的那個方向。「你是太陽光嗎？」肖俊用手在眼前遮著問他。

「不，我不是。」劉揚揚說著，在長長的河堤上奔跑起來。

「你發現了嗎？陽光在水面上是一條線，你走到那個方向，他就會跟著你反射到哪個方向。」

肖俊跟著他跑起來，確實那水面上的陽光一直在隨著自己變動。一直，在反射到他的眼睛裡。

「肖俊啊，我有點想回家了。」玩鬧累了，揚揚靠在肖俊身上，突然說出這句話。

肖俊愣住了一瞬。

「肖俊要不要陪我一起去？」揚揚接著說道，轉頭看向肖俊。

還好，還好不是要離開我。「當然好，我陪你去。我也想看看揚揚住在什麼地方。」肖俊溫柔地說道。

「我回去換身衣服就好，拿點零花錢出來。我還是想跟肖俊一起玩啊！」揚揚開心地說，「現在就走吧！」

「好。」

走到揚揚家的公寓樓下，揚揚突然停下脚步，直愣愣地盯著肖俊，肖俊不知所措，也怔怔地盯著揚揚。

「糟了，我出門時沒帶家裡鑰匙。」劉揚揚愣著拍拍口袋。

「你家裡沒有人嗎？」肖俊皺著眉問。

「這個時候應該沒有吧，姐姐已經不住在這裡，爸媽還未下班。要不然我從陽台翻進去？」揚揚撥亂著頭髮。

「哈？」

應該怎樣形容這一幕呢？兩個少年靠著牆疊在一起，揚揚踩在肖俊的肩膀上，伸手用力試圖撥開自己家的窗栓。肖俊被他踩著肩膀，一雙小細腿微微發抖，卻動也不敢動，怕摔了上面的揚揚。

「好了沒？這樣我怎麽長個子啦⋯⋯」肖俊實在是撐得費力，忍不住出聲抱怨了。

揚揚一使勁，終於撥開了窗栓，順勢手一撐翻進陽台，但也踩得墊腳的肖俊一聲痛叫。

「辛苦啦我們肖俊！對不起！以後肖俊長不高的話，我負責你一輩子！」揚揚衝窗外喊道。「從前面進來吧，我給你開門！」

肖俊走進揚揚的家。這是真正的，有家庭氛圍的家，一對夫妻，一雙兒女。是出現在肖俊夢中無數次的家。肖俊看著牆上掛著的揚揚的全家福寫真入了神。

「你姐姐也很漂亮嘛。」肖俊喃喃道。

「哇，你可不要打我姐姐的主意啊，她可沒那麼好追！」

「那我打你的主意行不行？」肖俊嘴唇一扁，逼近了揚揚。

「這是我家，你老實點兒。」揚揚裝作不悅地撅起嘴，語氣卻還是和眼角藏不住的笑意一樣鬆軟。

肖俊也裝作沒聽見，不放開攬住揚揚肩膀的手。

寫真上劉揚揚的臉蛋圓圓的，還未脫嬰兒肥，現在的他瘦下來一些。「要說好看當然還是你好看。」還是決定安慰一下假裝變臉的賭氣天使，實在是太可愛了，肖俊忍不住伸手摸了一下揚揚的臉頰。

揚揚從鼻子裡哼了一聲，他的鼻子跟著皺起來，讓人不易看到他在克制難掩飾的笑。他帶著肖俊進入自己的房間。

肖俊看到了地上的籃球、網球拍、平衡車，牆上的小提琴、汽車模型和唱片集，還有床上，佔了大半個床的毛絨玩具。在肖俊看來這種未成年人的娛樂消費表示對方是個生活富足的、有在被好好養大的小孩。這時劉揚揚騰出沙發來給肖俊坐。肖俊坐下後，就看到揚揚彎下腰找東西。

「終於找到了。咳！」揚揚被四散的灰塵嗆了一下。

隨著揚揚擦拭的動作，肖俊看出來這是揚揚的影集。

揚揚的每個生日，收到的每個禮物，都在這本影集中好好的紀錄了下來。而他在學校的照片卻不像家庭照片一般無拘無束，他常常站在小組的角落，領口的紐扣最上面一顆永遠是緊扣著的，他臉上的微笑像是公式一樣。照片裡的揚揚有很多套制服，與他合影的人也經常變化，他應該經常在換學校，肖俊這樣猜測，也許照片中與他合影的人是他短暫在校期間僅有的朋友，但揚揚的肢體語言並沒有任何親密動作，除了一張打籃球的照片。在籃球場上是他唯一一次和旁邊的人勾肩搭背，並展現出開懷大笑的樣子。

「我們出去吧，我爸媽他們大概快要回來了。」相片差不多翻完了，劉揚揚起身看了下鐘錶。「抱歉不能在家裡請你吃飯，其實我也並不會做飯，抱歉，只是一時興起帶你來我家了。」

「沒什麼。」肖俊答道。他注意到劉揚揚正在房間裡拿錢，便偏過頭去。

等他們重新回到郊外已經又是夜幕降臨時了。揚揚的手臂開開合合地走在前面。偷偷回家以後他像是充了一回電，能量滿得很。他穿著從家裡帶出來的外套，還給肖俊捎了一件穿。還有一把雨傘，揚揚說肖俊有了雨傘以後就不能再淋雨了。

肖俊喜歡用輕描淡寫的語氣答話，他覺得這樣子讓他聽起來好像沒那麼認真地去在意說話的內容。事實上他對說出來的話都很小心，也對別人對他所說的話十分在意，但他就只能用著這樣輕描淡寫的語氣，讓他感到安全。獨自生活多年令他習慣於躲在表情後面。

揚揚並非覺察不到肖俊是一個這樣放不開的人，但他相信是自己的話肖俊不會為難。這是他們幾天以來吃得最好的一頓飯，揚揚用家裡拿來的錢請客，肖俊本來多有不好意思，但他知道這頓飯是他一定要吃。就像遇到了人生中僅一次的瞬間，會產生奇妙的預感那樣，一如當時雨中那天他出現在揚揚對面。

肖俊看著走在自己前面的正開朗中的揚揚，思緒又翻湧上來。是突然的，他們兩個的會面，揚揚的本性是要更認生一些的。也許不只是肖俊自己，人人都可能有那種預感，在想像之外的，突如其來的，改變軌跡的瞬間。

揚揚回頭望向走在他後面的肖俊，兩個人眼神如陽光與水面對接，霎時光亮。

如果生命停在這永恆一瞬  
你雙眼如天際燦爛星河

＊＊＊  
醒來的時候揚揚發現自己的臉就在肖俊的耳朵邊，他倆從未這麼靠近過，在這破教堂裡每天醒來都是意料不到的睡姿，後脖頸更是有點奇怪的疼痛。

這天從一睜眼開始，就是白茫茫的一片，很久沒有起過這麼大的霧，路上的車開得都很緩慢，還一直不停歇地發出吵人的鳴笛聲。

今天來到海鮮市場的貨物並不多，他們兩個人在午飯之前就完成了工作。又因為無處可去，便回到街上買份炒麵填肚子，下午乾脆睡一整天的覺來浪費時間。

從市場裡出來，揚揚已經習慣了肖俊住處的方向，自顧自走出幾步才發現肖俊沒有跟上來。揚揚站在原地叫了他兩聲，可肖俊一直動也未動，揚揚只好跑回肖俊身邊，湊上去看肖俊在看著的東西。

是劉揚揚的父母，在市區貼了尋人啟事。也許他們早就貼了尋人啟事，也許已經報了警，揚揚看到了這些，便不能當作這件事不存在了。

「我應該要回家了。」揚揚低下了頭。

肖俊把視線轉向他，「如果你不願意，可以一直待在我那裡。」

「不，差不多玩得到時間了。」劉揚揚答道。

這然後便是沈默。劉揚揚没有看肖俊的脸，但他很清楚肖俊正在用他迫人的目光盯著自己，而他此時并不能使自己開口说出任何話來。他甚至覺得尷尬地想要發出生理性的大笑，可是這太奇怪了，他只好拼命抑制著自己的衝動，讓自己不要表現得那麼不自然，那麼奇怪。此時此刻，他覺得自己和肖俊的親切反而讓自己變得情怯。

揚揚不知道自己是如何和肖俊告別的。他放下自己的電動遊戲，仰面躺在自己家裡的床上。

忽如起來地闖入，又潦草地退出。索然無味的暑假，遊戲副本一樣的出逃。揚揚回到家後，父母撤銷了報警和尋人啟事，雖是父母子女卻沒人對這件事開口，人人都想當作無事發生過。

回到家後的揚揚久違地睡了個完美的好覺，不會在深夜覺得冷，不會嘟囔，恢復了一動不動的睡覺習慣。

灰色的天空，不久後掉下了雨滴。揚揚想起來，自己的雨傘和外套都已經送給了肖俊，而此時他要去的地方，正好就是那裡。

而得到他的雨傘作為禮物的那個人，在他們初次見面的地方，撐著傘。那樣子就像是在等待他。第一次和那傢伙對視上的時候，他似乎也是在等待著他。

於是劉揚揚不顧一切地向那個身影狂奔而去。

〈完〉


End file.
